


【KonBart】货运火车上

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: 98yj, M/M, konbart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 别叫醒他了。Kon想，他应当同他一起睡在星空下。





	【KonBart】货运火车上

Bart睡着了，脑袋靠在Kon肩膀上。这把Kon吓了一跳，为防止Bart睡迷糊一下子掉下火车便用TTK将对方整个人都牢牢固定在自己身边。这花不了他多长时间，但Kon宁愿更仔细、缓慢一些。做好一切后他把目光停留在Bart脸上，往常活泼甚至有些聒噪的神速力者以极其罕见的安静靠着他肩膀，不动也不说话，Kon得用一点自己的超能力才能听到对方平稳的呼吸声和有力的心跳——这使他感到些许安心。

他们在一列货运火车上，而之所以呆在这里是因为Bart和他都想找点乐子做，他们俩本来打算跑去哥谭找Tim打电动，结果电话打到一半那个缺觉的知更鸟便埋头呼呼大睡起来，而Bart的表情看上去就像是下一秒就会到达哥谭用他过人的吵闹天赋叫醒Tim——饶了那只精力有限的小鸟吧。于是救世主Kon，在Bart变成噼啪闪电消失的前一秒拉住了神速力者，建议他找个他们俩能做、而Tim不能做的事。讨论来讨论去他们最后决定绕着地球赛跑。

这对普通人来说根本不可能达成，但对两个拥有超级力量的少年来说，也不过是吐息之间。Bart几乎是第一个冲出去的，Kon飞行多过用腿，花了点时间才慢慢追上Bart。

“这不公平。”Bart大喊，“你作弊，你能跑这么快还用我做什么？”

“没有什么是公平的。”Kon故作深沉。

两人说是赛跑但也没规定什么具体路线，于是从美国撒丫子跑路线弯弯绕绕，上一刻在墨西哥吃卷饼，下一刻便跑到非洲看鸵鸟，弯弯绕绕到了喜马拉雅，一溜烟又跑到莫斯科。绕地球跑了一圈多，他们便一起度过了一天之内的各个时刻。

然后Bart不知怎么的停下来说，“我们去看日落吧！”

于是他们便随便跑到一个正值日落的时刻，搭上一截运货列车，面对夕阳观看。

那太阳挂在天边不上不下的位置，橘红色的光染得漫天遍野。列车进入树林后红光被遮住大半，只剩下零星几点光偶尔透过来撞进眼睛里。

Bart一开始还絮絮叨叨说一大堆话，然后不断噼噼啪啪地消失出现抱来一堆零食，他把包装袋拆开一个劲儿往嘴巴里塞，Kon拿了包薯片，等Bart吃完一堆零食后薯片还有一多半，于是脸上还沾着食物残渣的神速力者眼巴巴地瞅瞅Kon，又瞅瞅他手上的食物。

没人可以在Bart可怜兮兮的狗狗眼下逃过一劫，没有。Kon白眼一翻，对方便手舞足蹈地贴近他，与他共享一包薯片。

Bart没再吃那么快，他在手里拿一片要一点点咬下去。

列车在树林中穿行很久，直至天又灰暗些、夕阳燃得像团火似的才终于带着少年们从阴暗逼仄的女巫森林中蹿出来。他们的视野骤然增大，大片大片被染红的麦田撞进他们眼里，夕阳堪堪悬在一线，在那片火红之上是誓要叫它息止的幽蓝。

Kon没错过身边人惊喜的欢呼，小神速力者沉迷于这一刻，他喃喃自语着好看，观赏着这一刻。自打听到Bart呼声的时候Kon就没再看景了，他看Bart，对方眉毛上抬、因喜悦而放大的瞳孔，微微张合的嘴巴……他将对方所有的表情反应都留在眼睛里。

“我们一定要多看几次。”Bart一边说一边伸展开手臂，“这么多——这么多我都没看过，你一定要跟我多看几遍。”

Kon点点头说，“好。”

列车还在沿着一望无际的铁轨行进，连续不断的行进声中偶尔还夹杂着鸣笛声。

Bart靠在他肩膀上睡着后那轮金色圆日也宛如火星似的被掐灭了，天边闪出一颗星，当Kon抬头继续观望便接二连三看到更多。这让他突然有种错乱感，他的时差还留在下午的大都会，而他却身在不知哪一处的傍晚。他好像忘记时间、忘记一切，好像已经看了太久的日落、看了太久的星，接着便感到虚假，像挥挥手就消散的梦——而唯一让他感到真实的便是那个把头靠在他肩上沉沉睡去的神速力者。

Kon试着叫醒Bart，但对方只是轻轻颤动了下睫毛。

别叫醒他了。Kon想，他应当同他一起睡在星空下


End file.
